


Coming home

by carrotdiamond



Series: What happens in the dorm [stays in the dorm] [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2Ming, Best Friends, Cuddles, Fluff, Gyuhao, I'm a gyuhao trash, M/M, Nightmares, The8 - Freeform, They're cute, haogyu, minghao - Freeform, mingyu - Freeform, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond
Summary: Homen.The abiding place of the affections, especially of the domestic affections. A habitation offering security and protection, where friendships flourish.Crossposted on wattpad, asianfanfics and socialspirit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It may be late, but I made it!  
> Ok, that must be the nth ff with the same theme, but gyuhao is never too much, right??  
> Also, this is my 1st full story. It's short, but I hope you like it <3  
> This is based on that fanacc where Minghao said he dreamed that mingyu died and woke up crying

 

 

> _**H** ome_
> 
> _ n. _
> 
> _The_ _abiding_ _place of the_ _affections_ _, especially of the_ _domestic_ _affections. A habitation offering security and protection, where friendships flourish._

 

Suddenly, Minghao's eyelids opened. The first thing he felt was his heart bumping really fast in his chest. It was like he had just ran a marathon. Then, he noticed that his breath was irregular and tears were running down his swollen cheeks. Looking at his arms by the dim light coming from the corridor, he saw his hands trembling and it scared him. That was the worst nightmare he has ever had.

Taking deep breaths, Minghao remembered what happened to put him in such a miserable state. In his nightmare – he didn't know how that happened –, Mingyu was dead. The only thing he could remember clearly was the weight of his best friend's dead body in his arms and that dead eyes of his. There's nothing worse than the missing sparkle in someone's eyes. The way a person's eyes shine is the difference between being dead or alive.

At least, he was wide awake now. The snores coming from his roommates on the other bunk bed and the bed frame above him confirmed that he was in the dorm. Calming himself down, the boy laid in his back for a few moments before heading towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Before getting there, he stopped by the bathroom to wash his face and hopefully wash away the bad dreams too. He didn't want to think about his nightmare anymore, but the scenes kept coming back and making his heart hurt. Minghao felt like there was a huge hand squeezing him, taking his breath away and smashing his insides.

Trying to forget the nightmare and get rid of that sensation, he went to the kitchen, got a clean glass from the counter and filled it with orange juice. Looking at the clock on the wall, he noticed it was past 3AM. All the members should be sleeping at that time, even Soonyoung and Jihoon, who were both working on new dances and songs.

The Chinese didn't want to sleep again, afraid of going through the same situation, so he decided to watch TV hoping that it would distract him enough to fall asleep on the couch. When he got there, however, someone was already sleeping, occupying the entire space.

Groaning in disappointment, the silver-haired boy moved to grab this person's legs and rise it so he could sit on the couch. The plan was ruined when Minghao's eyes laid on the boy's face and noticed he was no other than Mingyu, the protagonist of his nightmare.

He froze on the spot. Although not wanting to wake his best friend up, the anxiety hit him hard and he feared that Mingyu was really dead. His heart beat fast in his chest and he felt like oxygen was nonexistent.

In a desperate move, he put the glass on the coffee table and shook Mingyu's body, calling his name. Not long after, his best friend's eyes opened a bit and he let out a deep moan while stretching his arms.

“Are we already leaving? I thought we had no schedules today” He mumbled, turning to the side.

Getting on his knees, Minghao propped his elbows on the couch and inhaled.

“Thank God you're alive”.

“Hm?” Mingyu murmured and rolled over.

The living room was half illuminated by the stand lamp on the corner. The Chinese could see his friend's chest rising with every inhale, but he was craving to see his eyes so he could finally relax.

“Gyu.”

“Yeah?” Mingyu said with a tiny voice and opened his eyes, showing that dark chocolate color.

Unable to say anything, Minghao just sighed and took Mingyu's face between his hands, looking at the sparkle in his best friend's eyes.

The grip on his heart finally released and he felt like coming to the surface after a long time immersed in somewhere as deep as the sea.

“What?” Mingyu whispered lovingly as one of his hands reached the other's face, rubbing his cheeks with his long fingers “Why are you crying?” he frowned.

“I-I'm not...” Minghao's voice faded as he noticed how his vision was blurry “I'm sorry” he smiled, relieved.

“Is that orange juice?” Mingyu asked, staring at the glass.

“Yeah. Want some?” Minghao offered with a slightly shaky voice and reached for the glass, handing it to his best friend.

The taller took a few sips and put the glass on the floor, sitting up straight and making room for Minghao to take the seat beside him.

“So, what happened?”

“I don't know if I want to tell you.”

“Why?”

“It's kinda childish.”

“How?”

Minghao shrugged.

“Wait.” Mingyu said as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

From the room it was possible to hear the faucet creaking when opened and the water flowing down the drain. Then, Mingyu came back with his face humid and some of his hair tips dripping.

“Will you tell me now?” he jumped on his previous seat on the couch.

Minghao was debating whether to tell or not. Now that he came to think of it, he realized how childish his behavior have been. He wondered if Mingyu would make fun of him or tell the hyungs so they could all laugh together at him.

“I'm worried, Hao.” the taller took the glass from the floor and sipped a bit. His voice was so smooth yet rough at the same time there was no way Minghao was not telling him.

“I woke you up, after all.” he took a deep breath and said “I dreamed you were dead.”

“Is that it?”

“Don't say 'is that it' when I was so scared because of you!” Minghao crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to Mingyu.

He heard the boy giggle and put the glass back on the table.

“C'mon, Hao. I was kidding. I really mean it when I say I'm worried. I was just surprised that you fear losing me that much.” his voice had something sweet in it, making Minghao's heart skip a beat, but he was not going to acknowledge that.

“Hmf” the silver-haired boy huffed “I don't fear losing you. Hurry up and die!”

“Hey, Hao” the taller moved to embrace his best friend's slim body “I'm sorry, 'kay?” he whispered in the boy's ear, making him blush.

“I'm not talking to you”

“Don't be like that” Mingyu hummed softly, tickling Minghao's tummy.

“Stop” the Chinese boy hissed while giggling and wriggled, turning to face his best friend.

Laying on his back, Mingyu brought Minghao's body on top of his and held him tight.

“I'm alive and right here. I don't plan on going anywhere.” he whispered while caressing the other's hair.

Burying his face on the taller's chest, the silver-haired boy let himself smell the softener perfume coming from Mingyu's hoodie. It smelled like home, which was weird because he was far away from there.

He felt a heat sensation spreading across his body. It felt… Different, nice. The nightmare was already forgotten, sent away by Mingyu's kind words. It was just like going back to the safety typical of home. Maybe… Just maybe… His best friend has turned into home now.

“Gyu” he called softly, raising his head.

“Hm?”

“I'm back”

“Back where? You didn't go anywhere.” he chuckled, finding that funny.

“Home” his arms pressed on Mingyu's sides and the head laid on his chest.

“Oh” he understood what Minghao was talking about and felt happy “I'm glad, then” the strong arms of his moved to hug the other.

Both of them spent good minutes like that, just breathing and caressing each other while dumb smiles played on their faces.

“Gyu. Isn't your neck sore?” Minghao asked, noticing the awkward position his head was on the couch arm.

“A little bit.”

Getting off of him, he pulled the other's hand and guided him into his room. They entered the place walking on his tiptoes not to wake up the hyungs.

Mingyu laid down on his bed and put the blankets over him, letting some space for Minghao to climb in. Embarrassed by the silent offer, the Chinese stuttered “I-I'll get going. Good night” while turning around to go back to his room, but Mingyu caught his hand and pulled him.

“Noooooo! Come cuddle with me.” he pouted like a baby.

Incapable of denying such offer, Minghao agreed.

“Mingyu, I swear to God if anyone says something about this I'll kill you myself.” he threatened while laying beside his best friend.

“What are you afraid of? Chill.” Mingyu rolled his eyes and put the blanket over him, bringing his slim figure as close as possible.

The Chinese had his head below Mingyu's, facing his chest while the other's hands laid on his waist and under his neck.

“Mingyu, if anyone…” he started, but was cut off by said person.

“Shut up” the taller boy said in a playful manner.

“I swear...”

“Shut up or I'll kiss you”

“You'll what?” Minghao shouted startled, pushing Mingyu away.

“Shhhh! You'll wake the hyungs up!” he whispered “You're cute so don't tempt me. I'm trying to sleep here.”

“Enough. I'm leaving.” Minghao announced as he struggled to get the covers out of him.

“Where are you going, leaving home so late?” Mingyu had a mischievous grin on his face, his canines showing.

By the mention of “home” as Mingyu referring to himself, the silver-haired boy could do nothing but blush violently and hold tight onto his best friend's clothes.

“I hate you” he cried while his heart beat fast in his chest and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Immediately, the other boy's arms wrapped tightly around Minghao and he felt reassured, the nice heat spreading all over his being again. Mingyu was definitely his home, where he would always go back to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It was supposed to be sweet, but I'm not sure if I made it.  
> As English is not my first language, I'd appreciate if you guys could tell me how it was and warn me about any mistakes or typos!  
> Should I write more stories? ♡


End file.
